


A Call to a Court

by Twinkleterson



Category: The Daevabad Trilogy - S. A. Chakraborty
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Book 3: Empire of Gold, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkleterson/pseuds/Twinkleterson
Summary: This is a very spoilery Empire of Gold fanfic that is set after the epilogue. Here Ali goes to visit Tiamat accompanied by Sobek. Nahri is extremely worried.
Relationships: Jamshid e-Pramukh/Muntadhir al Qahtani, Nahri e-Nahid/Alizayd al Qahtani
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	A Call to a Court

**Nahri**

Nahri all but screamed when Ali informed her that he had been invited to Tiamat's court. His presence was demanded to prove his loyalty.

"To prove your loyalty ? And tomorrow ? They made you one of their own, for God's sake!" Nahri had wailed.  
"Don't worry , Nahri, Sobek has promised to accompany me", was apparently Ali's idea of consolation .  
"I don't trust Sobek", Nahri had shot back.  
"Nahri,it's just a routine visit…", Ali had started.  
"...to see your ferocious cousins ?" Nahri had finished his sentence."It still sounds dangerous to me al Qahtani".  
"I wish you'd use endearments other than my last name," Ali had tried to lighten her up, his lips were quirked into that sharp smile which looked...well…rather attractive. Nahri very much wanted to...instead she had replied sharply, "Don't...joke."

Ali opened his mouth to say something but was prevented from doing so.  
"Banu Nahida," Razu had called,"You are needed". Yes, she was in the hospital . Apparently Ali couldn't wait to share this bit of good news.  
"Tell Jamshid to wait a bit Razu", Nahri had said and told Ali rather exasperatedly ,"Please, don't be late today", when he muttered something about a meeting. Ali apparently had meetings everyday.  
She glanced a soft glare at him. Ali almost fled from the hospital after murmuring a soft,"Peace be upon you". 

Peace was definitely not what Nahri was feeling while she lay sleepless much later in the night while Ali was sleeping like a baby at her side. The nerve of the man! Yet Nahri couldn't suppress the surge of tenderness as she lightly traced the scars on his body left by the Marid .Ali didn't jump out and reach for his khanjar as he was prone to do before , instead he just murmured her name and went back to sleep. Nahri sighed, _well I should let him sleep poor man, he deserves his sleep_. Nahri couldn't help but be worried about her husband, yes, husband ,the word had become synonymous with Alizayd al Qahtani. A marvel , a preciousness that still amazed Nahri even after three months. Sure most of the Daevas were not happy with this union of their Banu Nahida and the Afshin-killing-literal-crocodile but then they were shocked to learn about her shafit heritage too. It did not matter as they had the blessings of Kartir, the Daeva priest. Well, right now Nahri is all about her happiness and would do anything to protect it. The word mocked her , because she couldn't do anything but trust Ali. _Nahri, now I am one of their own , it'll be okay_ Nahri tried to find consolation in these words.

Nahri's mind drove back to her wedding day. She could still remember Hatset at that day. The queen had been fiercely proud and had actually cried in public. She had forcefully dressed Ali in finery . He looked so shy and Nahri herself wasn't any better. She had actually been looking forward to her wedding day. 

The bride and groom both were being teased by a giggling Munthadhir,an uncharacteristically sly Jamshid and a smirking Zaynab. There were rumours that some Agnivanshi poet had written a poem to celebrate the wedding and of course Muntadhir had graced the family with his version of it which narrated how a young Qahtani prince was getting thoroughly destroyed by the charms of a beautiful Nahid. Jamshid had gleefully recited the bawdy lines to his new brother-in-law and if Ali was not destroyed before he was visibly destroyed after the recitation. It was a small, happy wedding . Elashia herself had decorated the marriage hall and Fiza took care of the young Ayaanle cousins. Nahri hadn't inquired after the nature of this care but it involved bottles she was pretty sure. 

And oh, the night after! Nahri had put more clothes over her nightgown thinking that it would be fun when Ali would try to undress her and she had never regretted a decision more.Ali had actually been murmuring a prayer to protect their marriage from the evil eye while she waited helplessly and after pining for almost a year and half that seemed a tad dramatic to Nahri. Eventually she took charge and no marriage mask in history was burned sooner.

Overwhelmed with tenderness that this memory had incited in her, Nahri reached for Ali and rather passionately kissed his wrists. That...woke him up. "Yes?" His voice was soft and dreamy. There was no more sleep that night.

***********************  
Ali **

Ali tried to look beyond the veil. He was very excited...and afraid. He looked at his worried wife. Her eyes spoke a lot. Ali knew that there was no need to fear theoretically and he so longed to catch the currents again. He was afraid he would have to live with this conflict of interests all his life.  
"My Nahri," he began softly," habibti ", he persisted as Nahri trembled hearing the familiar Arabic word. "I will be back within two days."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."  
"You should keep your promise or I will murder you", she threatened.  
In response , Ali took hold of her hands and kissed her wrists...rather passionately while Jamshid who accompanied them tried to become one with the background. Muntadhir was unable to grace their company with his presence . Jamshid had muttered something that sounded like "too much wine last night". Ali thought it polite not to ask about his brother's private life especially when Jamshid himself looked like he had "too much wine last night" too.

Ali hurriedly hugged his brother-in-law as he promised to look after his wife. Not that Nahri needed looking after but still.  
"Be careful , Alizayd . I forbid you to make my sister sad", he threatened too. _God, it runs in the family_   
With a wry smile he bade them goodbye and descended into the river donning his armour where his scaly ancestor was waiting as he had promised.  
Ali caught a current and continued his journey with Sobek at his side. The watery sanctuary brought to Ali's mind an unimaginable state of peace. Silver fishes flickered all around him forming a royal procession. He felt at home yet his heart was at Daevabad wrapped in love entwined with his wife's heart. My wife. His heart lurched at the thought.

"How have you been?" Sobek broke the silence after a few moments pulling Ali from his thoughts .  
"Very good", he smiled.  
"I am glad to hear it. Is everything all right with your woman?" Sobek asked rather bluntly.  
Ali gave him a rather stern look. His ancestor had always been very clear about new grandchildren .  
"We haven't been married for long," he offered rather airily.  
Sobek clucked his tongue , "Djinns! Always slow."

Ali was tempted to say a great many things. He might not be a djinn anymore but the old loyalty still very much lingered there . There were hundred reasons to delay the wedding such as it would have been considered bad taste to get married at that time while Daevabad lay in shambles. Not to say that they were not yet ready for it. Ali was sure that Sobek wouldn't understand the political nuances of Daevabad. So , he settled for a lesser reason.

"We were waiting for my first quarter century...you know to make it legal and all that", Ali supplied.  
Sobek snorted as they changed the current.  
An ocean of teal emerged before them. Very majestic. Paper-thin sunlights eerily illuminated the submerged ruins around them.

"Not long now", Sobek said grumpily . He didn't get along very well with Tiamat. This visit was as uncomfortable to him as it was to Ali. Soon enough a heavy rumbling was heard mixed with a deep drumming sound.

A single turn delivered them to the heart of Tiamat's court. Tiamat towered over hundreds of Marids. Her eyes twinkled maliciously at the sight of them . Kin or not, Ali couldn't suppress a shiver. This monumental creature , an element from ancient times ,this mysterious being was equally cruel to everybody. 

"Welcome kinsmen," Tiamat's voice took a teasing turn as Ali offered his greetings rather shakily, "I hope everything's in order. Sobek have you ensured our safety? I hope there is no chance for us to be overthrown by some scheming Nahid" She let out a guffaw as if it was a great joke.

"He is mating with the Nahid '' , Sobek supplied the punchline. A hundred dreadful Marid laughter played out in his head as Ali fought to suppress certain marital recollections that the word 'mating' unearthed in him.He wished the Marid were cultured creatures.  
"So I was summoned for this? To play the court fool?" Ali hissed to Sobek.  
Sobek shrugged and hissed back,"well, it's Tiamat". 

Ali was finding it hard to control his temper. Such a waste of time. Luckily Tiamat didn't pry into his memory. That saved him from lots of embarrassments . Next Tiamat suggested a fighting match between Sobek and Ali...which they fought with a vigour amidst loud applause. By dinnertime Ali had begun to feel indeed like a court fool . Of course he refused to eat any marid food . He didn't even look at the ghastly foods , the smell was enough. 

Sobek promptly refused an invitation to stay the night and almost dragged Ali out from the court. Ali was very grateful. 

"So that was it?" Ali asked as they walked through the shores of an unknown ocean. The waves overlapped each other rhythmically. The stars winked at their ocean brother and the moon smiled over them. A great calmness stole over Ali. 

"She likes to be amused. Tiamat." Sobek replied after some moment. They caught the returning current and journeyed homewards. It was almost dawn when they reached the veil.  
"I hope you wouldn't try to avoid me in future," Sobek declared . Guilt rushed through Ali...but not for long as Sobek seemingly started musing to himself, " Oh yes, I like family. There's so few of us...I think I would like new…" 

Clearly Sobek was trying to be very subtle. But Ali didn't wait to reply. Without a word he strode through the veil. To home and Nahri.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note** : English is not my first language . Enjoy!


End file.
